


Act Your Age

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Act your age rewrite, Incest, M/M, Valentine's Day Special, basically this is act your age but with phinferb, i even rewrote what might have been, phinferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Act Your Age but it's rewritten with Phinferb.Phineas liked Ferb, and Ferb liked him back. Unknown to both boys, they believe their hidden crushes would be the end of their friendship. Now Ferb is off to college, and Phineas is left with the tough choice of letting him go or telling him the truth of how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: there is singing in this. I rewrote What Might Have Been to fit this, so there will be a song.

"I almost thought you two would get together," Baljeet said. 

"Hah, really?" Phineas asked. He looked down at the kitchen counter, studying the food he was making. "Why?"

"She's had a huge crush on you since grade school," Baljeet said. 

"Really?" Phineas asked, looking up. "I didn't notice a thing!"

"She came over to you house every summer just to see what you were doin'," Buford said. 

"When she spoke, her pupils actually formed little hearts. I don't know how that's possible, she changed her physical form," Baljeet said. 

"I didn't notice..." Phineas muttered. "I feel bad, not liking her back..."

"Really? That's kind of odd. Practically everyone thought you two were going to, you know, 'live happily ever after,'" Buford said.

"So who do you like then?" Baljeet asked. Phineas smiled, shutting his eyes. Not now, he decided. He was in the room.

Ferb on the other hand was sitting on the counter, slowly nibbling on a chip. He tightened his grip on the counter. Who did Phineas like then? 

He liked Phineas, if that's what anyone else in the room was wondering. It was strange, but the feelings slowly began forming during their sophomore year of high school. He couldn't help it, something about Phineas just began to make him fall. He began to take notice of all those things Isabella talked about. But alas, he hid it mainly on the thought of Phineas liking Isabella, and as Baljeet said, living 'happily ever after' with her.

So the feelings were pushed into the depths of his mind. Not that he didn't think about them sometimes late at night.

"Oh someone, I don't think they like me back though," Phineas said.

Huh, that was silly. Who didn't like Phineas?

"So, did you see Irving's new car?"

Ferb just looked at the ground, still chewing on the chip in the corner of his mouth. He swallowed when his phone went off with a text. He read it.

Dad: Come into the other room.

He hopped off the counter and went into the other room. "I'll be back," he told the others.

Ferb went into the living room, where his dad and mum sat. 

"Ferb sweetie, it seems your flight to London got rescheduled," his mother said. 

"What?" Ferb asked. 

"There was a fear of a storm, unfit for flying conditions. They rescheduled as a precaution," Lawrence said. He sighed. "The plane leaves tonight."

"I gotta pack then! Shit!" He yelled, stumbling back and practically tripping up the stairs. 

"Wait!" Linda called, standing and trying to follow after him. "Aren't you going to tell Phineas? He'd be heartbroken if you left without a goodbye," She said.

But Ferb didn't hear. He was in his room already, throwing stuff into a bag. She sighed.

"Mom?" Phineas asked. "Sorry guys, I'll be back in a second. Mom was that Ferb?" Phineas asked as he came out of the kitchen. "What happened?"

"He'll tell you sweetie," She said with a smile. "Don't worry." Phineas looked up the stairs. "I hope so..."

~~~

Ferb however, didn't speak to him the rest of the day. He didn't answer his phone, he didn't respond to texts, he had just gone silent.

In fact Phineas was sure he wasn't even in the house.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he sat in the living room, Baljeet and Buford beside him.

"Who ya' texting?" Phineas asked. 

"Ginger," Baljeet said. "She wants to do something later. She says Isabella is leaving for college soon and wonders if you'll be saying goodbye to her."

"Yeah, I will. Do you guys know where Ferb went?" Phineas asked.

"Not a clue," Buford said. 

"He hasn't been answering my texts," Phineas said. He opened up his texts. Yeah, Ferb hadn't even read them.

"Maybe Vanessa knows where he is," Baljeet said.

"You're right!" Phineas said, suddenly jumping up. "I-I gotta go! You guys can, stay here if you'd like, but I just gotta find him."

"Funny," Buford said as Phineas ran out the door. "Almost like he's got something really, really, really important to tell Ferb." He smiled. "A triangular headed boy searching for his step-brother with something very important to tell him in a zombie apocalypse."

"Is the zombie apocalypse really necessary?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Buford said. He took another bite from his sandwich. 

~~~

Phineas practically sped to Vanessa's house. He knocked on the door lightly and waited. He had been to Vanessa's house a few time. She was nice. She often talked to Ferb on matters he didn't tell Phineas, with good reason of course. They may have been close, but some things Ferb just couldn't tell Phineas.

Vanessa answered, surprised when she saw Phineas at her door.

"Hey Phineas, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to Ferb?" She asked.

"What? Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" Phineas asked.

"He's leaving, his flight got rescheduled," she said. 

"W-what?! Why didn't he tell me?! Why-"

"Phineas," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking at him. "If you have something to tell him, I'd suggest you do it quickly." 

"You're right," Phineas said. "You know which way the airport is?"

"Go west, there's a short cut," Vanessa said. 

~~~

The car drive to the airport was grueling. He felt like something was still tugging him back, to just turn the car around and return home, like he had forgotten something.

Because he had forgotten something, hadn't he?

Ferb looked at the leaving Danville sign. Of course he had. He had forgotten to say goodbye to Phineas. Which was probably for the best, he told himself. Looking at Phineas, he probably wouldn't see him in person for awhile, may have killed him. He may have broken then and there and blurted out his crush on him.  
Not that that mattered. 

He sighed, clicking his fingers on the steering wheel. He turned on the radio. Some sad song played. 

"I wanted you to see this, but for so long I was blind. Now it's time to face tomorrow, and leave this all behind. But what would our lives have been like, if I hadn't been so shy? Cause I like you more than dairy, snakes, bugs and grilled cheese on rye..."

He fought to control the tears.

"I spent so many summers, wishing something may begin, I thought today I was over you, but here I am again..."

He focused on the road.

"What might have been..."

 

~~~

Phineas pulled over when his mom called on his cell. "Hey mom," he said. 

"Hey Phineas, how are you?" She asked.

"Good, hey, by any chance, is Ferb home?" He asked.

"No sweetie, he left. I thought he told you..." His mom said. 

"Left as in, driving...airport...school gone?" Phineas asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry Phineas. I know how close you two are," his mom said. 

"Yeah..." Phineas said. "Bye mom."

Before she could say more, he hung up. 

"I wish we were closer though..." As he got back into his car, he turned on the radio. Some sappy sad song played.

"I can't believe that all that time, and you barely said a word. Although I know you don't say too much, I still should have heard. I never thought to notice, I guess I wasn't alert. But I must say that, honestly, I never wanted you hurt..."

He was driving again, almost at the airport. 

"And now our endless summer is finally coming to an end. I tried to make the most of every day, but now the years just seem misspent."

He saw the airport coming up over the hill. Maybe there was still a chance...

"What might have been."

~~~

Liking the song a lot, Ferb downloaded it onto his phone. He played it in his earbuds as he waited. He still had some time to kill. 

"I've been looking for you!"

He looked up, half-expecting Phineas to be there. He was not, just two teenage girls hugging in the middle of the airport.

"I could've been your boyfriend..."

 

Phineas slowly entered the airport, looking around wildly. 

"I could have been your sir, and I know that I sound crazy..."

"They would have called us absurd."

Phineas slowly went through the many gates, searching for Ferb's.

"I would have held the door for you, I would have shared my world."

Ferb stared out the giant glass windows at the airplanes touching down and living g off.

"We could've been together, and watched as our world unfurled."

Phineas saw him, singing as he looked out the window. 

"We could have been together, though we're so different from the others. And thought I wanted so much more, I guess you'll always be my brother..."

He walked slowly. 

"What might have been."

~~~

He gently tapped on Ferb's shoulder. He jumped and yanked his headphones off. 

"Hey," Phineas said, smiling a bit. He sat down next to Ferb. "Thought you could leave without a goodbye?"

Ferb rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah...sorry about that. Was in a bit of a rush..." 

"It's cool, so, you're going off to college," Phineas muttered. 

"Yup, across the Atlantic," Ferb said. 

"You know...when Baljeet asked me who I liked earlier, I did like someone," he said. 

"And who would that be?" Ferb asked, looking at Phineas who was slowly turning a mottled red. He looked at the ground. 

"I think you know..." 

Ferb looked at the ceiling. 

"I think I do..."

Phineas looked at him. "Does he feel the same way?"

Ferb looked back at him. He felt the sweat begin to cascade down his back as he thought about it. Yeah, he did. 

Here it was. Phineas confessing he liked someone, and that someone being HIM of all the people. He wondered what he had done to earn this. He wasn't sure, but as the motto he went by, he didn't look a gift-horse in the mouth. 

"Yeah...yeah..." he said. "Yeah I do."

Phineas's smile grew bigger than any smile Ferb had ever seen. He smiled back, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. 

"I know this is crazy...but...I think it can work. I don't know, I just get the vibe..." Phineas said looking down. "I really wanted to tell you this Ferb. I just...I didn't want to ruin what we had."

"I know, I felt the same. We're really close, and this could have made it awkward..." Ferb said. 

"So, is it a thing? Are we a thing?" Phineas asked. 

"Do you want to be?" Ferb asked, looking back at Phineas. 

"I don't know....do you...?" Phineas asked, moving his head closer. 

"Possibly..." Ferb said. "Does this answer your question?" 

He kissed Phineas. 

It wasn't anything short of spectacular of course, but it was a little sloppy, and a tiny bit wet. 

When Ferb let go, Phineas looked amazed. 

"Yeah..." Phineas said. He slowly took out two college envelopes. "I think I know what college I'm going to." 

"Oh..." Ferb said as he looked at the envelope Phineas handed him. 

"What?" Phineas asked looking at it. "Oh I'm sorry! This one," he said, handing Ferb the correct one. 

"Huh, England," he said. 

"Yeah, figured I got my, boyfriend, to help me out," he said. 

"Yes, yes you do," Ferb said. He wrapped his arm around him. 

"I love you," Phineas whispered. 

"I love you too," Ferb said

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-day! In honor of how Act Your Age was released this day, I remade it with Phinferb. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
